Celos de hermano
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Hermione y Ginny odian cuando los chicos empiezan con sus celos fraternales...One-shot.Spoilers DH. R/Hr, H/G.


**Esto lo último que escribiré antes de entrar a la Universidad, que ya empieza el próximo lunes. Siempre quise escribir una situación así con las parejas canon y espero que les guste como quedó**.

**Gilraen Vardamir**

**Celos de hermanos**

Ron y Hermione se encontraban tumbados en la hierba, con las manos entrelazadas mientras observaban el sol refulgente en el cielo. Era una delicia estar así, ellos dos solos, pues La Madriguera siempre estaba tan repleta de personas, que les costaba demasiado tener momentos de privacidad y valoraban como un tesoro los pocos que tenían. Por suerte ese día los señores Weasley estaban de visita en casa de la tía Muriel, invitación que por supuesto Ron y su hermana Ginny declinaron rápidamente, el primero alegando que debía repasar algunas cuentas de la tienda de George y la segunda diciendo que había quedado en ver a Luna. Por esa razón, el único que se encontraba en La Madriguera era Harry, quien no había insistido en acompañar a sus mejores amigos para no arruinarles la oportunidad de estar a solas.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en que era lo mejor que Harry podía hacer, pues probablemente no se hubiera sentido cómodo allí, ya que ella y Ron no habían estado hablando precisamente toda la tarde. Lo más seguro es que la sesión de besos apasionados en la que estuvieron enfrascados minutos antes, habría traumatizado a Harry para toda su vida. El chico todavía se quejaba de que el beso en la Sala de los Menesteres le dejó una marca para toda su existencia y era mejor ahorrarle más traumas. Pero a pesar de que le encantaba estar con Ron allí, se sentía egoísta, porque el pobre Harry estaba dentro de la casa, solo y aburrido mientras ellos pasaban momentos maravillosos.

La chica sintió como Ron le acariciaba la palma de la mano con los pulgares y esa simple caricia le enviaba ondas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. A su lado el chico se volvió hasta quedar de costado, dirigiéndole esa sonrisa torcida tan particular de él, que le quitaba la respiración. Si que tenía suerte de tenerlo como novio…

-¿No te parece una espléndida tarde para dar un paseo en escoba?- preguntó el chico con entusiasmo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-No. Creo que más bien hace una tarde espléndida para quedarnos adonde estamos, bien seguros aquí abajo.

-¡Me lo prometiste Hermione! Dijiste que volarías conmigo para que se te quitara el miedo a las escobas- replicó Ron.

La muchacha observó la cara suplicante de su novio y se maldijo a si misma por haber prometido semejante estupidez. Claro que ya antes había volado en escoba con Ron, pero era porque así lo había requerido la ocasión, no lo había hecho por puro gusto, sólo para salvar sus vidas. Pero Ron y Harry habían insistido tanto que volara en escoba con ellos, que no tuvo otro remedio más que acceder, pero confiaba en que lo olvidaran. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, pero no formuló ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo su resistencia no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Ron con sus espléndidos ojos azules le dirigió aquella mirada como de cachorro abandonado en una noche de tormenta que urge de un hogar, y venció sin mucho esfuerzo la débil voluntad de Hermione.

-Está bien- aceptó la chica resignada.

-Eres un encanto- dijo Ron, muy emocionado mientras la besaba.

-Pero vuelve a poner esa mirada y te juro que no tardaré ni tres segundos en lanzarte una maldición- le espetó Hermione, molesta por la facilidad con que Ron siempre conseguía de ella lo que quería.

El muchacho aceptó la amenaza con tranquilidad, aunque no dudaba que Hermione era capaz de maldecirlo, por lo que se dijo que la próxima ocasión debería usar con más cuidado su mirada de cachorro. Ron se puso en pie de un salto y le tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Solo tenemos que ir a mi habitación por la escoba- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Dile a Harry que venga con nosotros- pidió Hermione.

-Claro. El pobre debe estar mortalmente aburrido y no le caerá nada mal un paseo en escoba-dijo Ron.

Los dos jóvenes emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Ron. Entraron a La Madriguera, inusualmente silenciosa, hasta llegar a la escalera que llevaba hacia las habitaciones. Ron se dirigió hacia su cuarto, que tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta y se dispuso a entrar, pero algo lo hizo detenerse en el marco de la puerta y Hermione, algo extrañada se fijo en qué sería aquello y cuando lo descubrió ahogó un grito: Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en la cama, tan inmersos en la exploración de las bocas del otro, que no se dieron cuenta de lo que se les venía encima.

Hermione miró de reojo a Ron, que al parecer se había quedado sin habla. Asustada observó cómo el rostro del chico pasó por toda la gama de colores de rosado al rojo, empezando por un débil tinte rosáceo en sus mejillas hasta alcanzar un rojo intenso que hacía juego con su cabello. Hermione trató de avisar de alguna manera a sus mejores amigos, pero fue demasiado tarde…

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY!

Harry y Ginny, horrorizados, se separaron y se alejaron varios metros el uno de la otra, observando la cara contorsionada de Ron. Hermione le agarró el brazo para evitar que se lanzara sobre Harry, pero tuvo que emplear una fuerza desmedida para conseguirlo.

-¡TÚ, HARRY POTTER!- bramó Ron dirigiéndose a su mejor-¡Deja de pervetir a mi hermana!

- Harry no me está pervirtiendo, idiota - le espetó Ginny furiosa, quien muy valientemente se colocó al frente de su hermano.

-Gin, aléjate de allí- le aconsejó Harry.

Pero la chica se volvió y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Venciste a Voldemort pero le tienes miedo a este-le reprochó la chica.

Harry, que no quería que pusieran en duda su valentía se levantó para colocarse al lado de su novia, no sin antes dirigir una mirada furtiva a Hermione, para asegurarse de que sostenía con fuerza a Ron. Hermione le dio una sonrisa tímida, porque no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más podría retener a su novio.

-¿No se suponía que estarías con Luna?- le preguntó Ron a su hermana, furioso.

- Fui pero Luna no estaba. Les tuve que mentir a nuestros padres para no ir a donde Muriel, tal como lo hiciste tú. No parece que hayas estado sacando cuentas-dijo mientras miraba acusadoramente los labios hinchados de Ron y Hermione.

-Entonces aprovechaste para venir a donde este traidor de amigos- le espetó Ron, señalando a Harry- Y estar toda la tarde haciendo quién sabe que cosas.

-¡No estuvimos haciendo nada malo Ron! – gritó Ginny, a punto de lanzarse sobre su hemano.

-No me hagas reír, Ginny- dijo Ron con sarcasmo – No creo que estuviera precisamente hablando. ¡Y tú!- gritó mirando a Harry- Cuidado te sobrepasas con mi hermana. Ella tiene cinco hermanos que la protegen.

-Sobreprotegen-dijo Hermione, pero Ron no le prestó atención.

Harry miró a Ron, indignado por semejante acusación.

-¡Yo nunca le haría nada a tu hermana!- espetó- Además ¿no te parece que tienes los labios algo hinchados? Estoy seguro que tampoco tú y Hermione estuvieron precisamente hablando.

Hermione se puso de color escarlata ante lo que Harry había dicho, pero no podía ser tan hipócrita para negarlo. A su lado Ron se enrojeció aún más, pero no estuvo dispuesto a quedarse callado.

-Eso no te importa Harry. Además, estamos hablando de mi hermana.

-¡Claro que me importa! Hermione es como una hermana para mí y créeme que no es nada divertido pensar en lo que puedes andar haciéndole en esos rincones oscuros- replicó Harry.

-Entonces no pienses en eso- sugirió Hermione en voz baja, roja hasta la coronilla.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, ya que ella entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su mejor amiga. Ron y sus celos de hermano la habían hecho pasar vergüenzas muchas veces.

-Hermione y yo no hacemos nada malo- se defendió Ron, molesto.

-Ya te dije que Ginny y yo tampoco- gritó Harry.

-No te creo Harry. Te advierto que tengas cuidado con mi hermana o sino lo que vas a conseguir será mi puño pintado en tu rostro- lo amenazó Ron.

Harry, quien había perdido su miedo por Ron, se rió sonoramente.

-No le tengo miedo a tus amenazas. Y te advierto lo mismo Ron, ten cuidado con mi hermana- dijo mientras observaba a Hermione, de la misma manera sobreprotectora en que Ron observaba a Ginny- No creo que a ti te guste mi puño pintado en tu rostro.

-Es muy lindo saber que te preocupas por mi Harry, pero chicos, creo que no son necesarias las amenazas. Ginny y yo estamos muy grandecitas para defendernos- argumentó Hermione, ya cansada de esa estúpida discusión.

-Le llevo diciendo eso a Ron durante años- dijo Ginny.

Los dos muchachos las ignoraron por completo, muy ocupados en lanzarse temerarias miradas como para poner la mínima atención en lo que habían dicho Ginny y Hermione. Las dos chicas se miraron exasperadas, porque a ambas la situación les parecía bastante ridícula. Era genial saber que cada una tenía a un hermano que se preocuparan pero esos celos que los chicos estaban demostrando eran muy exagerados.

-Ya sabes Potter, ten cuidado con Ginny- dijo Ron.

-Y tú Weasley, ten cuidado con Hermione- dijo Harry.

Hermione le dirigió la mirada a Ginny, pero se asustó con lo que vio. La cara de Ginny estaba tan roja como su cabello y supo que nada bueno iba a pasar...

-¡Me tienen harta!- gritó Ginny.

Con un movimiento ágil la joven sacó la varita de su bolsillo y casi enseguida unos asquerosos y enormes mocos verdes volaron por la habitación y cayeron sobre Harry y Ron, del que Hermione apenas se apartó a tiempo. Ron y Harry lanzaron gemidos de asco al ver las cosas viscosas de que estaban cubiertos.

-¡Ginny!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

Hermione, riendo con ganas, se acercó a donde estaba su mejor amiga y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Siempre me ha gustado tú Mocomurciélago. Ha estado genial- rió la joven.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron resentido porque su novia se burlaba de él.

-Sé que lo ha sido- dijo Ginny, orgullosa de si misma.

-¿Por qué me lo lanzaste a mí, Gin?- le reclamó Harry dolido.

-Porque parecían niños de cinco años y me hartaron-respondió la joven con simpleza.

Hermione tomó a su amiga del brazo contenta.

-¿Me acompañas al callejón Diagon? Quiero una túnica nueva y tu me puedes ayudar a escogerla.

-Claro que sí- contestó Ginny- Ya me hacía falta una tarde de compras.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Harry, indignado de que las muchachas se fueran de esa manera.

-Los vemos más tarde. Cuando se hayan bañado- dijo Ginny divertida.

Hermione y Ginny salieron de la habitación, riéndose a carcajadas, dejando atrás a un Harry y Ron muy indignados. Y conforme bajaban las escaleras, los escucharon gritarse tonterías como _¡aprovechado!_ y _¡parece que quieres tragártela cuando la besas!._Las muchachas lanzaron unas sonoras carcajadas mientras se dirigían a la chimenea para usarla Red Flú.

-No puedo creer que se peleen de esa forma cuando se supone que son los mejores amigos- dijo Ginny, tomando los polvos que se encontraban encima de la chimenea.

-Si, y todo por unos tontos celos de hermano- fue lo último que Hermione dijo, antes de perderse, junto con Ginny en las llamas verdes,gracias a las que se mantendrían alejadas de las tontas peleas de Ron y Harry.


End file.
